Agrabah
Agrabah, Arabia (أغربه) is the central location of the popular 1992 Disney animated feature film, Aladdin. It is located near the Jordan River (as the narrator tells during the first minutes of the film) and is ruled by the Sultan. Though commonly mistaken to be inspired by the Taj Mahal and the city of Agra in India, Agrabah's most prominent feature of its palace and its marketplace were inspired by Arabic and Persian architecture. Agra is also known for it's population of monkeys and tigers; coincidentally Aladdin's pet, Abu is a monkey and Jasmine's pet, Rajah is a tiger. But after being asked Disney revealed that Agrabah was actually an anagram for Baghdad, the city that was originally planned to be the movies setting but later on changed due to political issues that were occurring at the time. Places of Interest *'The Sultan's Palace': The home of the Sultan and many other famous residents of Agrabah including Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Carpet, Iago, and formerly Jafar. *'Bazaar': The marketplace where Aladdin and his sidekick Abu were usually found when scrapping for food and ducking from guards before they became royal. Now it is a popular destination for Aladdin, Jasmine and the others to browse and sightsee. *'Desert': A large landscape located right outside Agrabah's gates. It is widely known as the Seven Deserts and holds many of the mysteries Agrabah is famous for. **'Cave of Wonders': A large and mysterious cave in the shape of a tiger found in the middle of the desert. The cave holds many treasures and magical items, most notable Genie's magic lamp and the Magic Carpet. *'The Royal Academy': A small but roomy one room school where Sharma and Jasmine teach. Trivia *The technical name for a country ruled by a Sultan is a Sultanate. *In a PDF included in the official Star Wars website's blog "The Star Wars, from Movie Script Page to Comic Book Page" detailing the transcript of the comic's 14th and 15th pages, J.W. Rinzler mentioned that he had considered basing the Palace of Lite in part on Agrabah Palace, although whether it was to be retained was up to George Lucas. Gallery Aladdin Palace.jpg|The Sultan's Palace Jafar's_Agrabah_.jpg|Agrabah during Jafar's tyranny 1000px-W102Agrabah.png|Agrabah in Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Agrabah.jpg|Agrabah in Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 6x05 - Street Rats - Capital of Agrabah.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x15 - A Wondrous Place - Agrabah in Jewel.jpg|Agrabah trapped in a jewel ring ''Kingdom Heart'' series Agrabah KHX.png Agrabah KHX Bazaar.png Agrabah_-_Main_Street_(Art).png|Agrabah: Main Street Agrabah_KH.png|The Agrabah world in Kingdom Hearts Agrabah_Logo_KH.png|The Agrabah logo in Kingdom Hearts Agrabah_KHII.png|The Agrabah world in Kingdom Hearts II Agrabah_Logo_KHII.png|The Agrabah logo in Kingdom Hearts II Aladdin's_House_(Art).png|Aladdin's House Palace_Gates_(Art).png|Palace Gates Agrabah_Room_(Art).png|Concept art of an Agrabah room in Castle Oblivion Palace_Walls_(Art).png|Palace Walls Category:Kingdoms Category:Aladdin locations Category:Kingdom Hearts Locations Category:Kilala Princess locations Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Fictional cities Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Villain's lair Category:Disney INFINITY locations Category:Heroes' residences Category:Disney Crossy Road Locations